(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel quaternary protein polymers and an intermediate useful in their preparation. Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures. The proteins of the present invention plate out on the surface of hair skin and once dry act as humectants, trapping moisture to the hair. This results in hair which is fuller, has less static and is cosmetically more appealing. These combination of properties makes these polymers ideally suited for use in personal care applications. The crosslinked proteins of the present invention are highly substantive to keratinous materials like hair and skin and promote absorption and retention of water.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by the reaction of chloracetic acid with a pendant hydroxyl group which is present on a polyoxyalkylene polymer, followed by the reaction of the halo-ester with the amino group in a protein. In a preferred embodiment the polyoxyalkylene glycol has been prepared by the reaction of both ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. In a more preferred embodiment, the ethylene oxide is at the terminal portion of the molecule and the propylene oxide is in th center. This results in the best combination of solubility and highest percentage reacted.
(2) Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide a series of novel polymeric quaternary protein compounds which unlike the silicone containing proteins of the prior art, plate out on the surface of hair skin and once dry act as humectants, trapping moisture to the hair. This results in hair which is fuller, has less static and is cosmetically more appealing. The compounds of the present invention are linked through the nitrogen portion of the amino acid or protein. Incorporation of this type of group into the molecule results in increased solubility in many organic solvents. The compounds also contain varying amounts of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide in the molecule. This results in the ability to vary water solubility, foaming tendencies and introduce an inverse cloud point into the molecule.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a series of quaternary polymers which have differing solubilities in water and organic solvents. This is achieved by selection of the raw materials chosen.
Application of the compounds of the invention can be from solvent, aqueous dispersion or solution, or applied neat in these process. It is anticipated that the effective conditioning concentration of the compound of this invention ranges from 0.1% to 25% by weight.
The polyoxyalkylene glycol polymers, suitable as raw materials, in a preferred embodiment, contain varying amounts of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or mixtures thereof. The presence of a mixed polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene glycol in correct location within in the molecule, results in liquidity, low foam, solubility and enhanced reactivity. It also results in compounds with an inverse cloud point. Inverse cloud point phenomenon are well known to those skilled in the art of nonionic surface active agents. The inverse cloud point is defined as a temperature above which the polymer has minimal solubility in water. If heat is applied to an aqueous solution of the nonionic at the inverse cloud point the material will become insoluble, and the solution will turn milky. It is at this point that the polymer has minimal water solubility. Since the product is no longer in solution at above this temperature, it is within this temperature range that the product has maximum substantivity to a fiber. The ability to use temperature to deposit a lubricant, antistat onto a fiber offers a great advantage in cost effectiveness of fiber treatment, and results in less product usage.
(3) Description of the Arts and Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,956 to O'Lenick, Jr. discloses silicone derivitized proteins. The product is a phosphate containing silicone protein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,048 to O'Lenick, Jr. discloses phosphate free silicone containing protein polymers. These protein molecules contain silicone which provides a flexible film on the hair or skin which are hydrophobic, that is they make the hair less permeable to water. While this results in the ability to maintain the shape of hair like for example a curl, the hair respells rather than attracts water. Specifically, the silicone proteins act as styling aides.
The compounds of the present act oppositely to the silicone protein derivatives, in that they promote water absorption and moisturization of the hair shaft. This is particularly important for hair which has been permed, straightened or otherwise processed. Processed hair becomes dry, brittle and straw like. The incorporation of a humectant protein polymer onto this treated hair results in an immediate palliative affect and a longer term reconstructive affect upon the hair. These affects are surprising and unexpected.
THE INVENTION